


Starving For Your Touch

by Sweatermaster



Category: moomin - Fandom
Genre: Back Scratches, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M, Snusmumriken | Snufkin Has Paws and a Tail, Tail grooming, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Touch-Starved, Touching, moomin kisses, mumrik kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:00:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27610379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweatermaster/pseuds/Sweatermaster
Relationships: Mumintrollet | Moomintroll/Snusmumriken | Snufkin
Comments: 1
Kudos: 57





	Starving For Your Touch

Snufkin has been going through a dilemma lately, even more than usual. For the first time in a long time, he’s been finding problems where he would normally find his solutions. Running off alone, with the smell of adventure thick in the wind, couldn’t cast it’s wondrous spell on him like it did all those times before. The only time Snufkin ever felt at ease as of late, is when his dear MoominTroll is around. Yet his skin tingled and itched when the other got too close, all his fur would stand on end waiting for _something_....anything.. And it was humiliating, the last thing Snufkin wanted to say was: “I want to be held! I want to be pampered!” He pined for any sort of attention and physical contact, just the thought alone made his tender heart beat against his rib cage like a caged animal. It felt absolutely disgusting. If anyone knew—- If _Moomin_ knew, their friendship would certainly be over, everything Moomin knew about Snufkin would seem like a dirty lie, and maybe it was... So to avoid said problems, his new quick fixes consisted of hugging far too many damp trees, and sitting much too close to his fire till it seemed like it would swallow him whole. It was never enough to even allow him the comfort of sleep. He just about had it, feeling himself become over emotional from his lack of sleep, considering jumping into the fire even—— that was till he heard a oh so familiar voice...

___  
Moomin had a few nightly rituals that would knock him out like a light! A very few very simple steps indeed, which consisted of him giving his mama and papa a nuzzle goodnight, and reading himself a book so his dreams would be filled with magic and wonder. But another step has un-subconsciously found its way into Moomins schedule, and it’s been going for way longer than he’d like to admit. Moomin would peek out his window and check on that little tent beside his towering house, it would grant him peace of mind to know his best friend was still there. Though, recently Moomin has been finding Snufkin outside of his tent very much awake, doing what he can only describe as sulking. Snufkin was a early riser! Or at least he thought... So wouldn’t that make him an early sleeper as well? Did he even sleep at all during the night? That would explain why on their hang outs Snufkin would pass out in the middle of an adventure or conversation. Well, Moomin didn’t mind! His sleeping friend was always bitter sweet, yeah he didn’t get to talk to Snufkin, yet knowing he felt comfortable enough to let his guard down around Moomin made him feel special. But this was starting to worry him the more he thought about it, and nothing could stop his paws from marching down to that tent! Snufkin would just have to deal with his worry wart friend and maybe they would both get some answers.  
___  
“Moomin? What in the Boobles name are you doing awake at this hour?” Snufkin trembled as his friend got closer, the itch in his skin getting more and more intense per second. Why did he have to show up at such a terrible time? When his pining to be touched was at its finest, he figured it was definitely called the witching hour for a reason.  
“I could say much the same to you! You know, I’ve been watching you and—“ Moomin froze, shaking the heat out of his face. What he said came out way creepier than he intended, but if he wanted answers he needed to put his pride to the side!  
“A-and you’ve been out here not sleeping! Awake in this darkness by yourself! It’s okay to stay awake late once and a while, but it’s been like this for weeks— months even! What in the world has been keeping you up with the fishes you love so much?” Moomin was being stern, his tail swishing back and forth with worry... It only made Snufkin want to even more tackle down the big oaf and just hold him, tell him he’s okay and he doesn’t need to worry, not anymore at least. But with all the doubts and voices screaming back in his head of what could go wrong, he couldn’t let himself do it. The idea itself brought a uninvited blush to his face, in result making him flinch away from Moomin when he reached out. He shifted suddenly even more uncomfortable in his own skin, do Snufkins molt? Most certainly not, if they did then he would of done is many times by now! Plus it wouldn’t make sense since Snufkin has fur like a feline in some areas and—-

Moomin let out a hard exhale from his nose, cutting a slice in the silence that Snufkin didn’t even notice was there... He didn’t realize how long he was silent for, realizing just being around Moomin let his thoughts run free, the mental box he put himself in broke a little when he was around. Moomin let his demeanor drop, sudden closing in on himself to make himself smaller, feeling guilty now for being so silly for worrying. His confidence now gone, and replaced with anxiety.  
“I’m sorry Snufkin.. I know you don’t like it when I worry— when anyone worries. I know I jumped to conclusions.. I-If you want me to leave at least tell me to, I’m— I’m not too good at reading people.” His voice soft and understanding, Moomin was very aware Snufkin needed his time alone, and if he’s honest he’s not sure how Snufkins are built so— maybe he didn’t need as much sleep as Moomin thought? Maybe he fell asleep when he wasn’t looking?  
Snufkin felt the change and instantly rose to his feet, planting his shoes into the soupy muddy ground.  
“Wait! Please— Don’t go I..” Snufkins face went blank, his expression now completely unreadable. His mind was wailing not wanting to let his woes out, he could figure this out himself! Like he normally did, and Moomin wouldn’t have to worry! Tell him tell him tell him!!

“Snufkin.” Moomins paw found its way to Snufkins shoulder, painting friendly circles with his padded thumb, a thing so natural and friendly felt so intimate.. “You can talk to me, I’m listening if you need it.” Moomin spoke sweetly, tasting like honey on the tip of Snufkins tongue. Or maybe it was something sweeter, like the pastries Moomin mama would make, or something tart but satisfactory..  
Snufkin exhaled in relief, his mind was his own again. Instantly losing all fear and finding himself being pulled towards Moomin like a magnet. Going limp in his arms, his head making itself comfortable in the crook of Moomins neck. Selfishly convince himself this spot was made for him, molded just for _him_.breathing in his scent greedily like this would be the one and only time to do so. (Regardless of being invited countless times)  
Moomin, being very caught off guard, only did what came naturally. He loopty looped his arms around Snufkins body with curious paws, out to find their way onto his back, instantly knowing what to do. Snufkin arches his his spine, twisting into the touch, lifting the itch and loneliness he felt for much too long. Oh how it felt to be touched and have all your tension rubbed away quite literally. It only made him want more and more, his inhibitions leaking away out his pores, leaving him feeling like a whole Snufkin, not just a memory of one.  
Paws exploring Snufkin through the fabric on his back, undoing a button or two, letting his paws slip through the top of the others smock so he could get scratching at the course yet soft fur Snufkin hid so well. Said smock eventually being completely lost and outside of their bubble, leaving only the thin strips of Snufkins overalls covering his back and chest. There was no shame, no lust, just love as well as worry being melted away in a big pot of TLC.

Moomins paws, eventually finding the base of Snufkins tail, which began to thrash like it had a mind of its own, almost whipping Moomin away entirely. Tensing Snufkin back up, his spine now warping to make himself seem bigger, claws threatening to zip their way out any moment. Snufkin clung onto his friend even more in response and let out a sharp hiss, a warning. The troll was patient, regardless of being pricked and poked by Snufkin, he’d have it no other way. Moomin pinched the base between his fingers to keep the thrashing at bay, slowly brushing with his other paw, making its way up to the matted parts. Along the way he picked out all sorts of things from twigs to even some nasty bugs! How could Snufkin even stand it, little skittering legs and high pitched voices, and they didn’t have anything nice to say either!  
Snufkin calming back down, deflating back into his normal small self. He realized very quickly this was the first time he’d a proper groom in quite a while, he would normally attempt to just do it himself but, he was much too sensitive and impatient to deal with that nonsense. Which is why he let it go for so long. The tail now tamed, snaking up Moomins leg even, beckoning for more regardless of the fuss it just caused.  
Moomins paw now resting on Snufkins hip, making them in a dance like position, but there was no movements, just small scratches and rubs. Snufkins bones turning into a sloppy like goo once again, feeling himself let go of consciousness, finally relaxing after so many nights of restlessness. Moomin quickly scooped the mumrik up, shuffling over to his tent and placing Snufkin inside gingerly.  
After so long of worrying for his wonderful friend, they can both get the rest they need! Moomin a concern-less night, and snufkin a comfortable one.

Lightning bugs flourished all around Moomins ears, whispering sweet secrecy’s in the flapping of their wings. Moomin tossing dirt and mud into the one very much alive fire, watching the smoke as it extinguished into the air in front of him. All was silent, except for the creeps that crept at this time of night, signing their strange songs. Moomins ears flickered at the quiet zip of Snufkins tent, disrupting the chirps of said creeps. He wouldn’t have even noticed Snufkin peeking out, if it wasn’t for his cat like eyes which flashed in the night.  
Moomin puffed out his chest, putting on a fake angry ruse. “Snufkin! I just put you down to bed! You crazy troll! Now shoo!” Moomin flicked his wrists to beckon Snufkin away.  
Even though Moomin couldn’t see all that well, he knew well Snufkin could. On their late night adventures, Snufkin would be the one to lead the way, not even in the need of a lantern like Moomin often would. He’d point out critters of the night, and obscure rare beings that were naturally nocturnal during the day. And Moomin wouldn’t be able to make out a flick of it.  
Snufkins pupils grew in contentment, eyelids drooping to be half lidded. “It’s too dark for you to make your jolly way back to MoominHouse, stay here for tonight.” Snufkins voice was smooth like butter, his eyes basically speaking for him. He knew Moomin could perhaps make his way back, his tent wasn’t all that far from his towering house. He just didn’t want him to go.

But that’s a secret.

Moomin felt his ruse slipping, looking directly into the stubborn eyes of his best friend. It’s been so long since they’ve had a proper slumber party, hell, it’s been ages since they’ve hugged till today. His heart stammered in his chest, Snufkin seemed to be a different version of himself than when Moomin first arrived...  
Snufkin gently cooed towards Moomin, successfully bringing said troll back to him.  
Snufkin, for lack of better words, coddled Moomin once he made his way inside of his tent. Asking if there was enough room for him, or if he needed anything to drink, to even asking if he was cold and needed a blanket! Moomins fur was long from the bitter winter, so there were nights where he would completely ditch his nicely knit blankets mama made for him all those years ago. Snufkin seemed to be the one freezing, the way he trembled and shivered made Moomins gentle heart sink, poor fella didn’t seem to even own any blankets for himself...  
It was silent, the nights spell finally hitting him, Moomins eyes drooping and his speeding heart slowing down, marching to a much more calm song now.

Something was wrong, he couldn’t help but think he was being watched by a certain someone. With what little energy he had left, peeping an eye open to see the one and only, with his big ovular eyes looking directly at him. Snufkins paws were pulsating open and close, like he was thinking about reaching out but had yet to really get the courage. The air felt heavy against his eyes, but like a fly to a light, Moomin couldn’t stop oogling at his best friend.

“Can I touch you?” Snufkin murmured in a whisper so soft, like it was meant to fall upon deaf ears. It slices the sleep right out of Moomin, Luckily for him Moomin was always listening for his songs so any peep would wake up him from the deepest of sleeps. Snufkin would be coming form a mile away, playing his spring tune and the other would come racing. Guess that’s why they work together so well; one has great eyes and the other great ears! Who would of known both would come in handy on a night like this. Moomin swiftly responds to Snufkins request, grabbing a paw and squeezing it against his snout, Snufkin froze for a tick but soon enough began traveling along a portion of Moomins face, successfully holding the trolls cheek.

Confidence suddenly shocking Snufkin like a tidal wave, leaning over and lightly pressing his small nose to Moomins large one, rolling over to his cheek so Moomin could kiss every part of his face. 

Mumrik kisses were only slightly different than Moomin kisses, Mumriks go as far as to put their whole bodies into it, tail included. It was a brush of love when a Moomins is a simple but, sugary sweet bump against the others snout. Though it seems the two boys are making something entirely new, in between if not a little bit more than both traditions. Paws exploring in the most innocent yet passionate way, brushing away past fears and regrets. Snufkin should of known Moomintroll only stores love in him, he would of never rejected Snufkin or make him feel small for being lonely, or vise versa; wanting to be alone. The only one over thinking, was himself, but he didn’t have time to think about that, the only mind that matters to him right now, is Moomins. And he wants to absorb every second of every giggle and tired thought he has.


End file.
